Kill
The kill is a mechanic of medieval warfare reforged and that has been linked to the kingdoms at the time of playing Use The use of the kil'l'' is that when someone or a group generates that if the life of another player reaches zero, he gains a '''kill point in which he acts as experience and can raise the level in which he acts on the weapons and armor in its use, being an important factor in the realization of more kills when you want to advance and grow in the game. During the kill of the character all the functions of any order and control that can be given to the character is finished and thrown to the floor, for after kill, the animation of a tombstone will be generated, and then it will be reborn in the Kingdom Graveyards . How to Help Win More Kill # The way to win more kills is killing another but you have to get better equipment because having a better weapon can generate more damage and in the end we will have more kills. These weapons can be obtained in the Melee Weapons Shop, Ranged Weapons Shop and the Blacksmith who equates us better and succumb to other players. # You can also earn more experience if you go in a group since the death can also be a group but the whole group that participated will win a gold coin and the one that generated the last hit wins 5 gold coins although what they participated wins a death. # Another way to really increase is using a Gamepasses which will help us to earn more kill for each kill we generate by being 5xKills that we won 5 kill per kill but was withdrawn and saves only Double Kills that we will win more kills # The potions are an excellent way to last longer in the fighting by coming up with a way to last longer and earn more kill. The potions can be purchased at Potions Shop Changes in the Kill In the 3.0.0 update the kills will not only give us experience or gold coins but we also won a health orb that will cure us when we get it and continue generating more kill Trivia * Kill is the reference of a homicide * Death is the cessation of all biological functions that sustain a living organism.Phenomena which commonly bring about death include aging, predation, malnutrition, disease, suicide, homicide, starvation, dehydration, and accidents or trauma resulting in terminal injury. * Even if our enemy kills us and we leave our body and belongings, another user will not be able to acquire any object like our potions, armor, money and our weapons being this really unreal to gain nothing from our belongings * in the middle ages it took war booties that were the objects or riches of the defeated but those that were already dead took their belongings being more the armor and weapons the more value was had at the time of selling. Reference External Link * What is kill * Cause of the kill * what is booty Gallery RobloxScreenShot20180415_142405155.png RobloxScreenShot20180415_142529498.png RobloxScreenShot20180415_142818197.png RobloxScreenShot20180415_142824147.png RobloxScreenShot20180415_143911454.png RobloxScreenShot20180415_143937025.png RobloxScreenShot20180416_165312849.png RobloxScreenShot20180416_171100642.png RobloxScreenShot20180426_124040719.png RobloxScreenShot20180427_133155354.png RobloxScreenShot20180428_143241078.png RobloxScreenShot20180428_143713184.png RobloxScreenShot20180516_223800366.png RobloxScreenShot20180516_224658701.png RobloxScreenShot20180516_225051729.png RobloxScreenShot20180516_225727222.png RobloxScreenShot20180516_225732506.png RobloxScreenShot20180516_230022635.png RobloxScreenShot20180522_100535790.png RobloxScreenShot20180522_100538679.png RobloxScreenShot20180530_102233693.png RobloxScreenShot20180530_102236081.png RobloxScreenShot20180530_102238127.png RobloxScreenShot20180530_104546626.png RobloxScreenShot20180530_104548732.png RobloxScreenShot20180531_143717727.png RobloxScreenShot20180531_143729011.png RobloxScreenShot20180531_143749155.png RobloxScreenShot20180531_143805591.png RobloxScreenShot20180531_150310766.png RobloxScreenShot20180530_174237715.png Category:Kingdoms Category:Color Kingdoms Category:Wiki content Category:Site administration Category:Game Mechanics